


chopirko

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	chopirko

i died from Tuberculosis 1890, it sarted when i was playing at shcool i coghed up a bit of blood and my teacher sent me home and i got wrose my chest stated hurting my head was like the sun and my mother got so worried she called in doctor robort yet i died i could not even ave a funarul because i was infetead and they burned my body


End file.
